Migraine relief
by RegalQueen89
Summary: A / N - So I have been a twilight fan for a very long time. Recently I have been starting to like the interactions between Jacob / Alice. I wish they could have had more time to develop a relationship. So here are some short drabbles I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

_A / N - So I have been a twilight fan for a very long time. Recently I have been starting to like the interactions between Jacob / Alice. I wish they could have had more time to develop a relationship. So here are some short drabbles I came up with._

* * *

 _Ever since Alice found some relief for her migraines whenever jacob was around her, she started to like him more and more because Jasper is never around, he is always on that dam computer with Emmett, trying to find out as much information on that stupid baby that Bella is carrying._

 _She gets out of the house, away from her sister in law, heads outside to the balcony, focus on the wolfs. She knew that Jake would be near, if he wasn't, Seth would be her second option, if it got real bad she could lean on Leah._

 _Deep down she was hoping that Jacob was there. Much to her surprise he was also leaning over the balcony edge. She used her vampire agilities, slid right beside him, this time he wasn't repulsed by her smell._

" _Hey shorty." Jacob greets Alice with a playful grin on his face_

" _Hello dog." Alice replies_

 _She moved closer to Jacob, her eyes can finally close, the migraines would subside. He glances in her direction, wondering why she was here, of all places._

" _Am I not allowed to stand next to you?."_

 _He rolls his eyes,restrains his snarky comments back. Alice had never been friendly towards him, so what was the sudden change of heart, if she had one._

" _I guess. You can be here."_

 _Alice stands a few inches away from the boy, she cant see his future anymore, or Bellas. She may as well be blind._

" _Being near you makes the pain go away."_

 _Jacob didn't know what to say, he stood there, stared at the pixie. She looked exhausted, worn down. He could read her mind, that would only cause more problems. He folded his arms together, ignores the building tension, to make things a little easier on this situation._

" _I'm glad I can help someone."_

 _A small smile formed on the pixies lips. She rarely showed emotions on her face. Jacob found an immediate liking to this leach. He moves closer to her, as she rest her head on his shoulders._


	2. Alice Vs Bella

_**A / N -**_ _This is a little short about Alice and Bella's friendship / sisterhood. She leans towards her sister in law as things get a little bit more intense with Jacob._

* * *

 _Alice sat in the main living room area with Bella as Edward goes hunting with Emmett, Jasper. She steals a glance at Jacob who is sitting across from her. She ducks her head, tries not to laugh every time there eyes meet._

 _Bella catches onto the sudden change in the atmosphere. She knew that something was clearly going on between Jacob and Alice. He never showed any kindness to her family. She sat up, observed the situation._

" _So what's going on between you guys?." She chimes in to break up the awkwardness, clearly took them both by surprise._

" _Nothing. Were just friends." Alice answers_

 _Jake nods his head in agreement, hopes that it will be enough. He watches Alice, grins widely at her. She bats his eyes at him, giggles like a teenager. Bella knew that something was up, that one of them was lying to her._

" _Come on Jake, you hate the cullens."_

" _This ones not so bad."_

 _Alice shakes her head at Jake, not wanting him to get in trouble, or say something stupid. She didn't want her sister to get upset, cause the demon baby to break my ribs in her already fragile body._

" _Come on Alice, you can tell me anything. Were family, families don't keep secrets from one another."_

 _Bella was right. Alice could not lie straight to her face. She crosses one leg over the other, repostions her small frame, so the pixie could give her the proper amount of attention._

" _You're right Bella, I shouldn't be keeping secrets from you."_

 _Jacob embraced himself for the impact, but nothing happened. He knew that Bella would be happy for them. She would support anything he chose, that's what friends do._

" _Alice come just tell me already." Bella begged and pleaded with her sister in law._

 _Her mouth started to open up, Jasper came into the room, gravitated right towards his wife, kissed her soft cheekbones. She frowned at Bella, turned away from Jacob, curled up in her husbands embrace._


End file.
